


Trust and Unexpected Responses

by onemechanicalalligator



Series: Troy & Abed Being Wholesome [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: Troy and Abed have sex for the first time, and it's overwhelming.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Troy & Abed Being Wholesome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874149
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	Trust and Unexpected Responses

Troy and Abed have been in a relationship for two weeks when Troy brings up the subject of butt stuff. It’s bedtime, and they’re in the blanket fort, and Annie is gone for the night. In other words, the timing is kind of ideal.

"Sex, you mean?" Abed clarifies. "Penetrative sex?" 

"Yeah, I guess," Troy says, squirming a little, "but calling it 'butt stuff' is sexier." 

"If you say so," Abed replies. "But sure, we can do that. Do you have lube and condoms?" 

"No," Troy says, and he's embarrassed, feeling like he should have thought this through more. "But I can go buy some." 

"No need," Abed says. "I have both." 

"Have you done this before?" Troy asks, eyes wide. It didn't even occur to him to wonder. 

"Yes," Abed says. 

"With men or women?" 

"Yes," Abed repeats, and Troy stares at him. “Both,” he clarifies.

“Oh,” Troy says. “Okay. Abed, I…” He drifts off.

“You what?” Abed asks, looking concerned.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Troy says with a sigh. “I’ve never really done this before.”

“Hey,” Abed says, tilting his head and then reaching for Troy’s hand. He pulls him into a hug, both arms wrapped tight around Troy, the way Abed knows makes him feel safe, and he does, he feels _so safe_ like this.

“Hey,” Troy replies, and it’s muffled by Abed’s shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter,” Abed says. “I don’t care about any of that. You know that, right?”

“I guess,” mutters Troy.

“Okay, we can’t do this until I know for sure,” Abed says. “This requires a lot of trust. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah, Abed,” Troy says, leaning back a little to look at Abed’s face. “I trust you with my life. You know that.”

“But do you trust that the amount of experience you have with sex doesn’t matter to me?” Abed asks. “This is just about _us._ Me having more experience just means I have a better idea of what to do. I can guide you through. And honestly, I would be doing that either way.”

“You would?”

“Sure. Since I’ll be in the more active role.”

“You will?”

“Okay, we need to sit down and talk about this,” Abed says, flipping the light switch so the room is dim and pulling Troy down onto the pile of pillows on their bed. “I thought we were on the same page, but maybe I was wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Troy asks nervously.

“Over the last few years you’ve brought up the subject of ‘butt stuff’ on numerous occasions. You also asked Annie freshman year if her experiment would involve ‘putting things up your butt,’ and then agreed to do it. So when you said you wanted to have penetrative sex, I just sort of assumed _you_ would be the the one being penetrated. Did I read that incorrectly?”

Troy can feel himself blushing. He didn’t realize he’d talked about this so much, but he also can vividly remember everything Abed has just described. 

“You didn’t read it wrong,” Troy mumbles, and climbs into Abed’s lap so that they’re chest-to-chest, his legs on either side of Abed’s waist.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Abed says, rubbing Troy’s back gently. “It’s good to know what you want.”

“Do you know what _you_ want?” Troy asks in a small voice.

“Yes,” Abed says. “I want you.” He leans down to whisper in Troy’s ear, and his breath tickles, sending a shudder down Troy’s spine. _“I want to be inside of you.”_

The shudder shoots straight past his spine and into his dick, and he feels himself growing hard already, and Abed is still holding him close, close enough that there’s no way he doesn’t feel it. Abed doesn’t say anything, just blows softly in Troy’s ear again, and a small sound escapes from Troy’s mouth. This time he rocks forward, desperate for contact, pressing his boner against Abed’s hip.

“So, we’re doing this, then,” Troy says breathily, as Abed kisses him on the head and then leans back and reaches toward the desk drawer.

“Do you want to?” Abed asks. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Troy says. “I’m so sure.”

Abed opens the drawer and digs around for a second, then pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Troy has shared this desk with Abed since they moved in and he had no idea those were in there. He wonders what else Abed is hiding, and gets distracted for a second thinking about treasure, but then Abed squeezes his waist and he snaps back to the task at hand. Abed’s eyes are huge and dilated, and he’s looking at Troy like he needs him _right now._

Troy leans forward and brushes his lips against Abed’s, listens to the way Abed’s breath catches, the way he gasps a little as he opens his mouth, and then Troy covers it with his own, and the kiss is deep and bruising and a little messy. Troy grinds his hips into Abed’s, and Abed responds with a soft groan, then briefly pulls away to remove his hoodie and t-shirt, and Troy takes his own shirt off, too. 

Abed pulls Troy close and hugs him tight so their bare skin touches, so they are having almost a literal heart-to-heart, and then kisses up his neck, sucking a little where his throat meets his jaw. It’s warm and soft and after a few minutes Troy starts to feel like he’s losing control, and he tries to pull himself together mentally and physically, scooting back on Abed’s lap. Abed raises an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry,” Troy says. “I think I need to cool off for a second.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Abed says softly. “Take all the time you need. And when you’re ready, maybe we can finish undressing?”

“Yeah,” Troy says, and closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths, and waits to stop feeling like he’s going to explode.

“You okay?” Abed asks, and Troy’s heart swells.

“I’m good,” he says. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m good,” Abed echoes, and smiles. 

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” Troy says, and stands up, Abed right behind him. They exchange a nod and then ditch the rest of their clothes.

“All right,” Abed says. “Are you sure you still want to do this?” The look on his face is completely neutral, and Troy knows whatever answer he chooses will be the right one.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice rough. “Just...tell me what to do, okay?”

“Okay,” Abed says. “Do you want me to ask you to do things, or do you want me to order you?”

Troy’s head explodes, or at least it feels like it, and he inhales too quickly and chokes on some spit and starts coughing. Abed pats him on the back helpfully as he catches his breath.

“Sorry,” Abed says sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to--”

_“Order me,”_ Troy interrupts. “Please.”

A grin flashes across Abed’s face, and he nods.

“I will,” Abed says. “But you have to promise to communicate with me. The whole time. If there’s something you don’t like, tell me right away. If you need me to stop, say so. Can you promise?”

“I promise,” Troy says, and he’s not sure why this conversation is turning him on so much, but it really, really is.

“Even if you just need to take a break, or take a minute, or _anything,_ don’t be embarrassed, just tell me. Just say ‘pause,’ and I’ll pause. Okay? Promise?”

“Promise,” Troy says again. 

“And tell me if it hurts. Don’t just ignore it or try to take it because you feel like you’re supposed to. Tell me, and we’ll fix it together. Promise?”

“Promise,” Troy says for the third time. “But Abed, none of these things are going to hap--”

“Every single one of these is something that I didn't communicate when I should have, okay? And I just...I want this to be a good experience for you. I want you to feel safe with me. Troy, it’s so important to me that you feel safe. I love you so much.” 

“Okay, Abed,” Troy says softly, and places a hand on Abed’s. “I promise.”

“Cool,” Abed says. “Cool cool cool.” He nods once, his face carefully blank. “Lay down on your back.”

Troy does, and Abed takes a minute to arrange the pillows around and beneath him. When he’s satisfied, he leans down and kisses Troy on the forehead.

“Are you ready?” he asks. “Or do you want to make out a little more?”

“Just a little more,” Troy says, and Abed leans down and they kiss for a few minutes, just until they are both squirmy and panting, and then Troy pulls away and nods at Abed.

“Ready?” Abed asks.

“Yeah,” says Troy. “I’m ready.”

“I’m going to start by putting one finger in you,” Abed says, leaning down and picking up the bottle of lube. “And then I’ll add more, until you’re fully ready.”

“And then you’ll…” Troy whispers.

“And then I’ll fuck you,” Abed says, with just the hint of a grin. “But you remember what you promised.”

“I’ll communicate,” Troy assures him. “Now, would you please touch me before I lose my mind?”

Troy watches as Abed pours some lube in his hand and then spreads it over his fingers, coating them completely. He puts his left hand high up on Troy’s thigh, and the warmth of it feels so nice. Then he very slowly begins to press one finger inside Troy, the whole time watching his face, making sure he’s okay.

He _is_ okay. He’s gone this far before, in fact, just once, all by himself, so it’s not a total shock. Abed seems to know what he’s doing, the way he moves so carefully and gingerly, and Troy starts to get a lump in his throat just thinking about how much Abed loves him, and how much he loves Abed, and _he can’t believe they’re doing this right now._

Abed waits for a nod from Troy before he starts with a second finger, and this time Troy hisses a little at the pressure, at the stretch, and Abed freezes.

“No, it’s okay,” Troy says. “Just keep going slow. Please don’t stop.”

“Okay,” Abed says. “Sorry, it’s just. Hard to see you in pain.”

“It’s not really pain, though,” Troy says. “I mean, it is, but it’s good. It’s...pleasure, too. You know?”

“I know,” Abed says, and returns to his task, gently rubbing Troy’s thigh with his other hand as if to comfort him. “Take some deep breaths,” he adds, and Troy does.

When Abed adds a third finger, Troy begins to make noise, but it’s not from pain, even though there’s still a little of that. Abed is touching and stroking Troy inside -- _inside! Abed is inside of Troy! --_ and the sensation is big and thrilling and warm, and when his fingers brush across a particularly sensitive spot, Troy gasps and makes a strangled noise. Abed does it again, and Troy bites back a moan, and the third time he does it Troy cries out.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Abed orders, and Troy realizes his hand has been slowly migrating across his body, sliding down his abdomen, lower, lower. He moves it to his side. “Very good,” Abed says. “Are you ready to move on?”

“You mean for you to--” Troy breathes.

“Yup,” says Abed. “But be honest. We don’t have to go that far if it’s too much.”

“I want to,” Troy says. “Just...go slow. It’s a little overwhelming.”

Abed nods and then slowly, slowly pulls his fingers out, and Troy can't help whimpering. He feels shaky, but it’s a good shaky, it’s just _a lot._ His mind and body are swimming with sensations and emotions, like he’s a glass filled right up to the brim.

He watches Abed rip the packet open and roll the condom on, then spread both himself and Troy with more lube. He looks to Troy and nods, and waits for Troy to nod back before lining himself up and beginning to push into him, just as slowly as he did with his fingers.

The feeling of fullness is incredible, and it hurts, but it’s a good hurt, it’s a mix of pleasure and pain he’s never experienced before. He feels the sensation rippling out into his entire body, and he’s consumed with it, shaking with it, and it reminds him of an orgasm in the sheer neediness of it all, but it’s not just that. It’s so much, it’s _so much,_ and then it’s like the glass is spilling over, _Troy_ is spilling over, and--

“Pause!” he gulps, and bursts into tears, and Abed immediately stops moving.

“Do you want me to pull out?” he asks quietly, and Troy nods, and he can feel the tears streaming down his cheeks, and Abed uses the same care as before to slowly pull out of him.

The second he’s done he throws himself next to Troy on the bed, and Troy is grateful and also he can’t stop crying, not even enough to feel embarrassed, because he just feels _so much._ It’s like he’s feeling _everything, all at once._

“Can I touch you?” Abed whispers, and Troy nods vigorously, and then Abed’s arms are wrapped completely around him, holding him tight, and Abed is rubbing his back and kissing his temple and saying _shh, it’s okay, just cry,_ and Troy does, he just cries.

He doesn’t know how long it lasts, but it ends almost as abruptly as it began. One minute he is sobbing into Abed’s chest, and the next minute he can breathe and his head is beginning to clear, and he lets out a huge sigh and burrows into Abed, enjoying the feeling of absolute safety, the feeling of being wonderfully loved.

“Thank you,” he whispers, when he can finally talk again.

“You’re welcome,” Abed says. “Are you okay?” He kisses Troy on the top of his head.

“Yeah,” Troy says. “I just got...overwhelmed.”

“I’m really glad you asked me to pause,” Abed says, squeezing him. “I’m glad you trusted me enough.”

“Of course I trust you,” Troy says. “I trust you more than anyone on the planet.”

“Can I put you to bed?” Abed asks, and it’s the best thing he could have said, because Troy is suddenly very, very sleepy.

“Please,” Troy says, and Abed goes and grabs his pajamas out of the dresser. He has a tub of Hawthorne wipes, too, and he uses them to clean Troy up before dressing him, and then he tucks Troy in under the covers, rearranges the pillows around him so they’re in the ideal sleep arrangement, and brings him a glass of water from the kitchen.

“Do you need anything else?” Abed whispers.

“Just you,” Troy yawns. 

“Give me five minutes,” Abed says, and disappears, and when he returns he’s in his own pajamas, teeth brushed, and he snuggles up to Troy under the covers, spooning him and wrapping an arm around Troy’s waist, just the way he likes.

“G’night, Abed,” Troy mumbles. “Love you. Can we try that again soon?”

“We definitely can,” Abed says, and even though Troy is all fuzzy with sleep, he can hear the smile in Abed’s voice. “Goodnight, Troy. I love you, too.”


End file.
